victoria_justicefandomcom-20200224-history
Lola Martinez
Lola Annabella Martinez (born November 19, 1992) is a character and one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101. Lola is the oldest child to Mr. and Mrs. Martinez,and has a little sister (as mentioned in the first episode of season three when speaking to Zoey, she asked her do you want the single bed and she said no because her sister always got the top bunk at home.) Her sister's name is Maria Martinez. She is the best friend and roommate of Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky and Nicole Bristow. Lola's other best friends are Michael Barrett, Logan Reese and Chase Matthews. Lola is a good actress and has a dream to one day be a famous actress, Lola ran for being Miss PCA but ended up falling out with her best friend Zoey. Lola owns a purple Tek - Mate and usually sleeps on the top bunk in her dorm room. Description Lola is an aspiring movie star who came to PCA after Dana moved out (in Season 2); Lola became the new roommate of Zoey and Nicole. As an acting exercise, Lola pretended to be a "freaky goth chick" on her first day at PCA, frightening Zoey and Nicole to the point that they wish to sleep in tents outdoors, rather than share a room with her. But, after hearing a phone call revealing the act, the gig is up. The next morning, Zoey and Nicole have a fake fight to show Lola that she is not only one who can act. Lola is very dedicated to her dream of becoming a famous Hollywood actress, and confident of winning an Oscar by her 19th birthday. Her true acting talent came apparent in "Girls Will Be Boys" when she fooled Chase and Logan into thinking she was a guy, just to prove a point that guys do not behave differently with girls around. She is overly confident in that dream in "Son of a Dean," by thinking she will win the raffle to the movie premiere, "Beaches n' Cream" because, according to her, it is "destiny." She is not exactly a hard worker, she uses acting as a way to avoid what she finds is unnecessary to her future career (such as contributing in a time capsule project, which she acted to Mr. Bender, so she could still get credit for it, but learned her lesson in the end.) In "Lola Likes Chase" she dated Chase briefly, when she developed a crush on him, during a revision session when he was tutoring her for her Biology exam. They dated throughout the episode, but split up, when Lola was convinced that it was not working as she felt he had feelings for someone else. Zoey was rather freaked out by the fact that they were dating, she said that it was because she didn't want either of them to get hurt, but Nicole suspected it maybe due to other reasons, which may have been that she had feelings for Chase herself. Lola really loves to talk; she loses her voice in "Quarantine," after practicing her scream too much for a part in a play. This makes the rest of the gang very happy, because they are all cooped up in the girls dorm room, and get fed up with her screaming all the time. She can talk in a very convincing British Accent, as shown in "Dance Contest," when practicing for a play, but often pretends (lies) to get boys. She possesses a phobia of people in big costumes, due to an accident with a giant Hot Dog that took place when she was young, which is revealed in "Zoey's Balloon." Strangely, she did not freak out at Quinn's "Alpaca Party" in "Quinn's Alpaca," even though Mark was in a big aardvark costume. She also can tell if a boy is a good kisser by watching him eat an apple, but it is never shown exactly how she does this. Her crush, Lafe, from "Curse of PCA," appears to be identified by Lola as a "good kisser." In "The Favor Chain" it was revealed by Dustin that all of the guys in his year think she is hot, which is why he wanted Zoey to get her to be his Magician assistant, because it will make him win. However she was supposed to be babysitting Mr. Bender's son, which lead to another part of the "Favor Chain". Lola and Zoey compete in a beauty pageant in "Miss PCA", and after being influenced by Logan, that Zoey will sabotage her chances, she gets frustrated and accuses Zoey of this (even though Zoey did nothing wrong), so her and Zoey have a fight. On the day of the pageant, they are still fighting, but they realize that they have been being stupid, and end up having a mud fight, including Logan. In the episode "Vince is Back," it is revealed that Lola likes Vince, who has come back to PCA after being expelled. She kisses Vince four times, after she finds out that he has changed. It is then clear that the two are dating. Vince is also in her yoga class. She and Vince also always like to constantly make out. Lola also enjoys knitting, but is terrible at it, and she forgets to put in a head hole when knitting a sweater, as shown when she forces Stacey to try it on. In the last episode, Chasing Zoey, Vince takes Lola out to dinner before the Prom, promising her, that they will be at the prom late like she wanted, but earlier than 8:30. On the way back from the restaurant the taxi driver quits his job, and throws away the key's so they are stranded in pitch black and have no clue where they are. Her dress gets ruined and they get scared by a rat that Vince found in an old guitar. Eventually, they meet some of PCA nerds, (from "The Favor Chain") and follow them back to PCA, and arrive back to the prom just in time. In the episode "Zoey's Tutor" she was hit in the head by a plasma bolt and she then became unconscious. Although her name is Lola Martinez in the series, on the Pacific Coast Academy website in her section "Lolascopes," her name is Lola Camacho. Knowing that Lola wants to be an actress it is possible that Lola Comacho could be a web-name. Most of her bathing suits seen are bikinis, and one tankini. Trivia *This was Victoria's first major television role, as well as her first Nickelodeon project. *Lola is enemies with Rebecca. In The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Vic had a role as a girl named Rebecca. Gallery Click here to see the photo gallery. Category:Victoria Justice Category:Females Category:Characters Category:T.V Show Characters Category:Roles Category:Zoey 101